


In Cover of Darkness

by frickfrackpaddywack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Monster Armitage Hux, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Kylo Ren is a thief, just trying to steal from the Queen. He never expects that when he hides in the abandoned fortress in the woods that it's not the guards he needs to be afraid of, but something much darker, and sinister.





	In Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiara_Pyrenei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Pyrenei/gifts).



> Alright folks, this is the very FIRST fic I've ever posted. Ever. Heed the warnings and the tags. Seriously. This isn't light or fluffy. Bad things happen. I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you to Kiara for all of the support!!

Running was easier when you weren't being weighed down by thirty pounds of gold coins, while being chased by the Queen's guardsmen – Kylo knew this to be a fact. Still, it was exhilarating, and just a little fun. Kylo laughed as he was narrowly missed by an arrow flying past his head. Gods, it was good to be alive. 

One of the guards, a sprightly young lady with a staff was gaining on him, followed by two of the men who were also younger, and bolder. He ran into the woods, sure that he could lose them. There was an old fortress there, rumoured to be haunted by a great general who had died in battle. Mothers would warn their children not to go there, lest they be consumed by the beast he had become. Kylo rolled his eyes just thinking about it. People were so superstitious – which was exactly what would save him.

“Get back here, thief!” the girl yelled, as he leaped over a log, once again being missed by an arrow. Whoever kept shooting at him had pretty decent aim. He actually heard that one whiz past his head.

“Poe! Stop aiming for his head! The Queen wants him alive!” the other man shouted.

Did she? Interesting! Apparently she still had a soft spot for her only child...assuming she even knew it was him. He wasn't exactly a child anymore, and he was using a different name to thieve under. He was surprised she would recognize him. Then again, as was more likely, she had no idea who he was and just wanted to interrogate him. Not happening.

Kylo ducked under a branch, wiping the sweat on his brow. He needed to get to that fortress now. He was wearing out too quickly to keep up this fast pace. As he exited a copse of old oaks, he spotted it. The fortress was little more than a barely held together pile of stone, but it would do. There was still a bit of structure, though, so maybe he could get in and out before anything collapsed on him. 

He tossed his sack of coins over the edge of the wall, and hooked one leg over it.

“Stop!” the girl cried out. “Don't do that! You'll die!” she said. She almost managed to sound concerned. Kylo shook his head, laughing, before swinging the rest of his body over the edge.

“We should go after him!” the one man said.

“Sorry Finn, but we can't – by order of the Queen, no one is to step foot in that fortress. He's as good as dead,” Poe said. “Come on Rey, Finn, let's go,” he commanded.

Kylo waited until he could no longer hear them before he snickered to himself. What a bunch of idiots! Who honestly believed those stories, besides children? Although...the fact that his mother had officially declared it off limits was a bit unsettling. He would admit that the place felt strange, and more than a little eerie. Still, he was safe, and considerably richer. Maybe this place would make a good hideout? 

Now that he was safe for the foreseeable future, he figured he might as well look around. The inside looked a bit better than the outside, though everything looked like it might give way if he walked too hard. He couldn't go deeper though. It was hard to see, the moonlight barely filtering in through the crumbling ceiling. He had a torch somewhere. He went through his sac, and pulled out the torch he had used while he'd been looting the royal coffers. He lit it, and watched as the shadows danced, and receded. At least, some of them did.

He brought the torch to one of the darkest corners, but it refused to light up, a dark mist swallowing the light if he touched it. He shivered, and pulled back. He should leave. There was something unnatural going on and he needed to get out before he really did die.

_What a strange man. Have you come to steal from me as well, Thief?_

Shock made him drop his torch, casting strange shadows across the stone floors and walls. The voice, if you could call it that, seemed to echo through the room, though he was certain he had heard it only in his mind. He drew his sword, and tried to shake off the fear clinging to him, like the spider's webs he had walked into as a child. He hadn't feared the spiders then, and he refused to fear this now.

“Show yourself!” he yelled, raising his sword.

A whooshing sound filled the air around him, and then something hit his sword. He felt a sharp pain travel up his arm, as his sword was torn from his hand, only to lay shattered on the ground. 

“What in all of creation are you?” he stammered. He had seen many things in his lifetime so far, but nothing that could do that with a single blow.

“I asked you a question, _Thief_ ,” a man's voice said, calm and commanding. Kylo whirled about to find the source of the voice. There, standing behind him, was what appeared to be a man at first glance. As he looked closer, he could tell that whatever it was, if it had ever been human, it was no longer. Hair that appeared red would shift and dance like the flames of his torch, and his skin was so pale it looked almost like snow. His eyes though – they were an unholy creation, seeming to glow in the darkness a faint bluish green. Shadows spread out around him, and the darkness seemed to thicken as he drew closer.

“What makes you say that I am a thief, _Creature_? I merely took what should have been mine to begin with,” he said. He didn't sound convincing at all, and the look the creature gave him suggested that he would need to do better.

“You call me Creature. Do you not know who I am?” he asked.

Kylo felt something wrap around his ankle, but was too afraid to look away from where the creature was, as he walked slowly closer to him. He had long, claw like nails, and as he stepped into Kylo's space, he drew one down his exposed neck, drawing a shuddering gasp of fear from him. He could feel the heat of the cut, and was almost positive that he was bleeding.

“Who are you then?” Kylo asked, sounding far braver than he felt.

“The great Armitage Hux,” he said, with a slight bow of his head. The corner of his mouth ticked upwards, the slightest of smiles. Kylo scoffed at that.

“First, that man is no more than a legend. Second, if that were true you would have been dead for several hundreds of years. What are you really?” he asked, unable to stop himself. He felt strange all over, too cold for the warm night, and like he should be more afraid.

“I am Hux, and I am not Hux. He found me, when he was dying. I found him interesting – stubborn and refusing to die. I decided to help him, and offered him immortality. We...fused together, and now here we are, one being. So I am Hux,” he said. “And I am other. I have no name Thief, so you will have to call me Hux,” he said.

“I am a thief – that much is true, but I also have a name,” Kylo said. As the words exited his mouth, a part of his mind that sounded suspiciously like his mother shouted at him not to give his name, that there was power in names. “I am Kylo Ren,” he said, giving his new name, rather than his birth name. He felt the darkness ripple around him. The urge to run away was overwhelming now, and he was hard pressed to find a reason to stay, other than curiosity.

“Would you like to be immortal, Ben Solo?” Hux asked, titling his head at an odd angle.

Kylo froze, not even daring to breath. That wasn't the name he had given.

“Do you prefer Kylo Ren?” Hux asked.

“How?” Kylo started. “I never told you that name,” he stammered.

“A name is a name, Kylo, and you ought to know better than to give your name to strangers in the woods,” he said, smiling. His teeth were too sharp. Was it getting darker too? Kylo couldn't move, or breath, or even think.

“Tell me, boy – why _did_ you come here?” Hux asked.

“I- uh...I wanted to escape? Is that so wrong?” he asked, backing away from Hux. His back hit a stone wall, and he knew he had made a terrible mistake in coming here. Hux's sharp teeth seemed to shine in the dying light of his torch as he smiled the cruel grin of a hunter about to kill.

Darkness wrapped around him, like oily tentacles it coiled around his body. He could feel it, the way it oozed over his skin, and tightened against his struggling. Oh, how he struggled. He let out a hoarse cry as one wrapped around his throat, and dragged him to the ground. A heavy weight sat on his chest, and his fingers, the only thing he could move, scrabbled at the stone until his fingers bled. Hux's hold on him never once wavered.

“Do you want to live forever, Kylo?” Hux asked, voice far too close for comfort.

“And be stuck with you for all eternity? No thanks!” he gurgled. The grip around his throat tightened, and he could feel himself slipping away. A horrible sound came from Hux, something that may have been a laugh, though to Kylo's failing mind it sounded more like the hiss and crackle of fire.

“Do you want to die then?” Hux asked, squeezing tighter.

Kylo didn't want to die. His life seemed to play out before him, along with all of his hopes and dreams. He had so much he wanted to do still, and this thing was going to steal it all away. Kylo frantically shook his head, a litany of _no no no_ playing over and over. 

_I like you Kylo. Live forever – embrace the unknown._

Hux's voice echoed through his mind, shaking him to his core. He couldn't die. Not yet. If 'embracing the unknown' would save him, then he would damn well embrace it. Besides, there was a lot he could do if he lived forever.

“Yes,” he cried out. “I want to live!”

As soon as he accepted, the darkness receded, along with Hux. Kylo could breath again, and he took in as much air as his lungs would permit. He lay for a moment, panting, wondering what would happen now.

“Is that it? Is it done?” he asked. Gods, but his voice sounded awful, and raspy from being choked. He touched his neck, and it felt burning cold.

“Done? Why Kylo, we haven't yet started,” Hux said from behind him. Hadn't he been in front of him a moment before he disappeared?

“Do we have deal though?” Hux asked, extending one clawed hand out to him. “Because I don't want you changing your mind. That wouldn't be fair at all,” he said.

“Sure,” Kylo said, shrugging before taking his hand and giving it a shake. “So is there some sort of ritual? I don't have to kill anyone, do I?” he asked as he sat up. What had he gotten himself into? He had just idiotically agreed to live forever without really thinking about it. 

“There is a ritual of sorts,” said Hux, walking around Kylo and coming to stand in front of him. He was naked, and looked the tiniest bit more human. His eyes weren't glowing, and his hair looked like red hair instead of dancing flames. Hux was beautiful, with the moonlight bathing his pale skin. He looked like he was carved from marble.

“So, what do I do?” Kylo asked, ignoring the flush that had crept into his cheeks.

“You? You will give birth to my children. When they tear you open during birth, you will be born anew,” Hux said, gripping Kylo's chin with his clawed fingers, forcing Kylo to look at him.

“What?!” Kylo asked, paling instantly. His mind was screaming at him again, to run away. “No, I chose death. Death is preferable,” he said, almost begging to be killed. He would rather die then...copulate with this thing disguising itself as a human being, let alone bear it's children. How did that even work?

Hux grabbed him by the hair, and twisted until Kylo cried out in pain.

“A deal is a deal, Kylo. No going back now,” Hux hissed, eyes glowing again.

“Please,” Kylo started. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Hux tutted. “We shook on it. You're mine now, and will be, forever,” Hux said, voice sweet like honey.

Kylo scrambled to his feet breaking free of Hux's grip on his hair, and tried to run, only to have one of Hux's oily shadows latch onto him, and force him to the ground again.

“This could have been enjoyable for you, might still be, if you would just stop fighting me,” Hux said. He flipped Kylo onto his back again, and then dragged his sharp claws down the front of Kylo's shirt, slicing it open. There was no way Kylo was going to stop fighting. He was going to either escape, or die trying. He tried to kick out with his legs, only to find them pinned to the ground. A shadow tentacle circled his throat again, and Kylo clawed at it with his hands. It tightened around him, choking him. He couldn't breath, and he would pass out if he didn't stop fighting....but if he did stop...one way or another this was going to happen to him.

_Give in to me_ , Hux whispered in his mind.

He almost wanted to, just so it would hurt less. Kylo couldn't stop fighting though, couldn't get his body to calm down. He was panicking. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, and there was touching happening all over his body. His shirt was a lost cause, and had been more or less removed, a few scraps the only thing still clinging to him. His pants were getting the same treatment, sharp claws slicing through them, but avoiding his skin. His vision was getting dark, and he was going to lose consciousness. 

Air rushed into his lungs as Hux suddenly eased up on his throat.

“I want you to be here for this,” he explained, kissing his forehead.

Gods, Kylo wished he had passed out. He was completely naked now, shivering as the air touched his exposed skin. He could feel the darkness that made up Hux's form touching him, caressing him. Cold lips touched his neck, as Hux's human form bent down, leaving a trail of icy marks along his throat. It hurt in a way that made his body tingle, the pain instantly soothed by the cold. A set of cold fingers rubbed over one of his nipples, making him gasp. 

He didn't want this. This wasn't happening. It was a horrible nightmare, and he would wake up safe, and sound in his small room back at the guild. Kylo closed his eyes, but the sensations continued. One of the oily tentacles made its way up his leg, twining around it, until it met his cock. 

“Don't!” he cried out, as it wrapped around his soft cock, squeezing and stroking it in small movements. It felt strange, and unnatural at first, especially the oiliness. It made the strokes smoother, and soon it began to feel wonderful. He wished he could cover his face as heat pooled in his belly, and groin, and his cock became hard. How could he be hard at a time like this? There was a monster playing with his body, and he was getting aroused by it? 

“Hmm, looks like someone is finally having a good time,” Hux said, almost purring with delight, as cold fingers joined the tentacle. 

Kylo shook his head with the need to deny his words.

“No?” Hux asked.

Kylo shook his head even harder, even as he drew closer to release. His body felt taut with need and even as he shook his head, a desperate whine escaped him.

“Then you won't mind if I keep you from coming, will you,” Hux said.

Kylo wasn't sure what that meant until he felt a small, tendril of darkness at the head of his cock, pushing into it, slowly but surely making its way inside of him. Kylo cried out in alarm. It didn't hurt exactly but it wasn't comfortable, even with the way the darkness was slick with its oily substance. He tried to squirm away, desperate to get it out of him, as pressure built up with the need to come. It pressed deeper and deeper, and Kylo felt himself wanting to cry in frustration as his body began to ache with the need for release.

Then he felt something horrible, and huge pressing at his ass, and fear filled him anew.

“What-” he tried to speak only to have his mouth filled with an oily tentacle. It tasted sweet, as a thick liquid filled his mouth. He needed to swallow or he would choke, and found his throat working on its own to take in all of it. As it hit his stomach, he felt his body relax, and grow warmer. The darkness prodding his hole, pressed into him without trouble, squirming around inside him, until it rubbed against a spot deep within him. Pleasure arched through his body, making his toes curl, as the spot was prodded again and again. He wanted to come so badly, his back arching off the ground with pleasure, but the tentacle in his cock was preventing him. 

“I'm going to impregnate you now with my eggs,” Hux told him. Fear and pain mixed in with pleasure as something huge and firm pressed it's way past his rim, and into his body. One after the other, huge eggs were squeezed into him. He watched with horror as his stomach began to expand to accommodate them, making him round like a woman with child. It was pressing on his insides, and he couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain he was feeling anymore, as Hux pressed his legs back to insert more.

“I can't! There's too many!” he cried, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, as pain began to over take him.

“One more. You can take one more, can't you?” Hux asked, petting his thighs, and stomach.

Kylo wanted to shake his head, but if it was just one more, if it would be over then, perhaps he could do it. As long as it stopped after this one...

“One more,” he agreed, sobbing at the painful stretch. One more egg was pressed into him, and Kylo shook with the pressure of it. He felt so full, and round. His cock ached, and he had never been so aroused in his entire life, even as the pain threatened to tip him into panic.

“Would you like to come?” Hux asked, licking a tear from Kylo's face.

Kylo nodded frantically. He felt the tentacle in his cock slowly pull out, and the one in his ass started to press against that spot again. He mewled with pleasure, whimpering as the eggs shifted within him. It felt so good. He never knew that being so full could feel so incredible. Cold flooded his insides, as the thick tentacle released a liquid, and Kylo came with a cry, sobbing as his body arched into the pleasure, Hux's dark tentacles fucking him through it, until he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out.

 

When Kylo came to, it was in a dimly lit cave, lying atop a pile of furs, and surrounded by delicious looking food on trays. He tried to move, but his stomach was still so full, and without the pleasure, it was difficult to be comfortable. He lay on his side, not moving, and grabbed an apple off of a tray, and took a bite of it. Flavour exploded in his mouth, and he devoured it with appetite, moaning with pleasure.

“You're awake,” Hux said. He sounded all too pleased with himself.

“What did you do to me?” Kylo asked.

“I've made you immortal,” Hux said. “And also very heavy with child. Don't worry though, they'll hatch in a few days,” he said.

“Is this what you're keeping me for? To lay your eggs?” he asked.

Hux was silent for a moment, and shrugged – the most human gesture he had made thus far.

“It's one of the reasons. I must admit though, you look rather fetching, all round with my babies. I might have to keep you like this for a while. You don't mind, do you?” he asked, smiling.

Did Kylo even have a choice? He sighed. At least getting pregnant came with a mind blowing orgasm. He supposed, if that were the case, he didn't mind too much. Then again, he hadn't given birth yet...maybe it would be awful. Only time would tell. For now, he would lie back, and relax. He drifted off to sleep again, exhaustion overtaking him. At some point, Hux came while he dreamed, and curled around him, one possessive hand on his rounded belly. He sighed. There were worse fates he supposed. At least he wouldn't have to face his mother's wrath for stealing.

 

Three days passed, and Kylo knew it was time. He hoped this damn ritual worked, because there was no way they were coming out the way they went in. His belly was hot, and hard, with little nudges from the babies trying to break free. He could hear them, making small screeching noises. Sharp, hot pain tore into him, as something sliced as his belly. 

“Hux!” he cried. “What's happening?” he asked.

“They are tearing their way out,” he explained. He sounded too happy for what was undoubtedly going to be a very painful experience for Kylo.

He saw it, before he felt it – knife like claws, slicing through his belly. They were so fine that he didn't feel it at first, and then the pain came, and Kylo screamed into the night as agony overtook him. Hux cradled him through it, darkness enveloping them both, and Kylo cried as he was torn open, blood pouring everywhere. Large, dark balls of shiny goo dropped out of him, plopping on the ground.

“Aren't they precious?” Hux asked, picking one up and licking it clean. Small, glowing blue eyes stared up at them, and Kylo was amazed to realize that something living had just come out of him. Eight little balls came out all together, and Hux licked each of them, and placed one in Kylo's lap. His hands shook from the pain, and he tried to move, to do something, but he couldn't. The agony was too much.

“It will pass soon,” Hux told him as he pet Kylo's hair. He certainly hoped so. The pain was unbearable, and his life to end right then and there.

A few minutes went by, the children screeching as they rolled around on the ground, and flitted from shadow to shadow. The pain was slowly receding, and Kylo looked down to see his body was rapidly healing.

“By the Gods, I really can't die now, can I?” he asked.

“No,” Hux said. “Which is perfect.”

“Oh? Why's that?” Kylo asked.

“Now you can give birth to all of my children. _Forever_ ,” Hux said, kissing the back of Kylo's head. Kylo thought about that. He'd escape one day, but for now, he could live with that, he'd have to whether he wanted to or not. He wondered though – was it impossible to kill an immortal? He would find out...someday.


End file.
